Major Impact
by Skewlie
Summary: Derek and Casey’s life changes drastically after their family gets into a major accident. How do they deal with it? And in the long run, will their love blossom? DASEY!
1. The News

_**Skewlie's Useless Blabbering:**__ Hey guys! This is the first Life with Derek fanfic I've ever wrote, not to mention my grammar sucks xD So hope you don't find it too suck-ish LOL!_

_**Summary: **__Derek and Casey's life changes drastically after their family gets into a major accident. How do they deal with it? And in the long run, will their love blossom?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I obviously do not own Life with Derek, sadly. If I did own Life with Derek, a lot of things will happen. But since I don't own it, not any of the things I wish to happen will happen……… yet!_

* * *

_C h a p t e r : O n e_

"Can you… like maybe **STAY AWAY FROM MY LIFE?!**" Casey roared as she picked up all her clothes from her ground.

Apparently, while Casey was downstairs watching TV, Derek sneaked into her room and took all her clothes – including her _bra_. This was something weird, considering the fact Derek would _only _steal her shirts and pants, never her bra.

"JERK!" She exclaimed once she picked up her bra.

He smirked, oh how she wished she could just punch his face right here and now. But as much as she wanted to punch off that smirk, she couldn't. She wasn't a person who liked to resort to violence – unless Derek totally ticks her off. Derek still had that smirk on his face, not really paying much attention to the death glare she was giving him; his eyes were just focused on her _bra_, which she was holding.

Seeming to notice where Derek's eyes were at, she immediately hid it behind her as her cheeks flushed, "Pervert." And not bothering to say anymore, she quickly gathered the remaining clothes and ran into her room; slamming it.

Derek kept that smirk on his face, "Thanks," he whispered to no one in particular.

"Uhhhhh…" Almost immediately Derek turned around, to see Edwin standing by the washroom door, his jaw dropped.

"I don't even want to know why your jaw is down." Without further ado, Derek went into his room and turned onto his stereo player; high volume.

Edwin just blinked confusingly, "Derek usually just steals her shirts and pants, **never **her…" He found it hard to say the last word, "_B…r…a"_

* * *

"Derek! Casey! We're going out; would you like to come with us?" Nora yelled from the living room as she put her jacket on, also assisting the others with their clothes.

Almost immediately Casey came running down the stairs, her face was red.

"No." She replied coldly; she was still mad at the prank Derek pulled on her, she didn't want to leave the house.

Nora seemed stunned from her daughter's words, "Honey, is everything okay?"

"No." Casey said bitterly, "It would be better if Derek was out of my life though."

Nora understood what was going on and decided to not pry about it, "Honey, you'll get used to him. Just ignore his pranks…" She advised.

George came from the kitchen and noticed the bitter expression on Casey's face.

"Are you okay Casey?" George asked, staring at her red face.

She turned to him, "No George, it isn't. Your stupid older son is such a.. a… **JERK**!"

"Love ya too, sis." Everyone turned to the stairs, where the voice was heard, and it was none other than, Derek. He still had that smirk on his face as he stared at Casey, who was giving him a glare.

"Smerek… what did you do to Casey?" Marti asked as she ran over to Derek.

Suddenly that smirk disappeared and instead a smile was replaced, "Nothing, don't worry Smarti. Even though I like pranking Casey, I won't hurt her… physically that is."

Marti didn't seem to understand what he mean't, "Oh… okay. Smerek! Are you coming with us to the mall?"

"I'm sorry Smarti, I have homework."

Casey immediately rolled her eyes. When had Derek ever done his homework? What a dumb excuse.

"Alright." Marti didn't question his answer and ran off to George.

"But mom, I don't want to go." Lizzie groaned as she walked down the stairs, with Edwin hot on her trails.

"Now Lizzie, we need to buy a dress for your school dance." Nora smiled then handed Lizzie her jacket.

"Fine."

"Edwin! Put on your jacket, we're leaving right now." George said, noticing Edwin was just standing there, eying Derek and Casey.

Edwin sighed, "But daaaad…"

"Don't 'daaaaad' me." George said, grabbing Edwin's jacket off the rack and tossed it towards him, "Put it on, or no games for a week." He threatened.

Nora turned to Casey, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No." Casey shook her head.

"Alright." Nora decided to not ask anymore and the family walked out the house. Casey turned around stormed upstairs, but obviously before she stormed upstairs, she glared at Derek.

* * *

Half an Hour Later

"Caaaaaseeeeyyyy…."

She turned around and rolled her eyes, "What do you want, _Derek_?"

"Geez, what's with the face?" Derek asked as he walked into her room.

"Nothing." Noticing him inching into her room, she immediately put her hand up and stopped him, "Walk any further and I guarantee by tomorrow you'll have a black eye."

He didn't seem scared of her threats and began walking in, a smirk was formed on his face, "Right. And I'm suppose to believe that you have the guts to hit me?"

She crossed her arms, "You'd be surprised."

Before Derek could retort, the phone rang. He thought it was one of his 'girlfriends' and immediately dashed downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the McDonaldVenturi residents?" A male voice spoke.

Derek rolled his eyes, thinking it was a telemarketer, "CASEY!! It's for you." Well technically, it was for her, since they did ask for the MCDONALDVENTURI resident, and he said McDonald first, which meant Casey had to answer it first.

Casey came storming down the stairs and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Your welcome." Derek rolled his eyes and sat on his chair, turning on the TV.

"Hello?" Casey said.

"Hello. Is this the McDonaldVenturi residents?" The male repeated.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"I'm Officer Smith and I called to tell you…" He paused, "Your family has been in a major car accident and we would like for you to come to SunnySide Hospital right now."

Casey's eyes widened as her hands were shaking, "Y-Yes… I'll come right now."

Without bidding their farewells, Casey shut the phone. Derek seemed to notice something was up and turned to Casey.

"Derek…" Tears filled her eyes, "Our family… they've been in a major car accident."

Derek's heart froze for a mere second.

* * *

_**Skewlie's Last Notes (for now): **__It's sort of rushed, but hope you like it. Please review. And I'll be updating soon._


	2. Edwin!

_**Skewlie's Useless Blabbering: **__Sorry for the long awaited update, I've been slightly busy. Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own Life with Derek, which is so sad. -sighs-_

* * *

Casey and Derek stood outside the hospital, breathing heavily. Turns out, they ran all the way to the hospital, which was a shocker, considering the fact they could've drove to the hospital with Derek's car. But after hearing the news about their family, all they thought about was going to see them, not caring about anything else. After only regaining a little energy, they ran inside and stopped at the front desk.

"May I ask which room George Venturi, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Nora McDonald and Lizzie McDonald are in?" Derek immediately asked, only taking a breath after he finished saying what he had to say.

The nurse seemed confused and it was quite clear she didn't understand what he said, considering the fact he had said it too quickly, "Sir. Could you please say that again? But this time, a little slower."

Derek suddenly got angry, "ARE YOU DEAF?!"

Casey seeing how the nurse was about to cry, pulled Derek away, "We're really sorry. It's just… our family, they've been in a car accident. We would like to know which rooms, George Venturi, Edwin Venturi--"

"Looking for me?" Casey stopped talking and immediately turned around, to see it was Edwin.

"EDWIN!" Casey and Derek immediately ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Edwin had a lot of cuts on his face and he was in crutches, "I know, you've missed me a lot." He joked.

"Where's the rest of them?" Derek asked, glancing around the hospital.

Edwin's face darkened, "They're in a coma. I was lucky enough to not end up in a coma because I was sitting in the middle, since Marti wanted to sit in the end." He fought back the tears.

"Which room are they in?" Casey asked, tears started to fill her eyes.

"ICU." Was the only thing Edwin said before tears dropped from his eyes.

Derek immediately ran over to the nurse, who seemed a bit scared, "Where's ICU?!"

"On... The 5th floor." The nurse quietly murmured, but it was loud enough for Derek to hear.

The three immediately dashed towards the elevator, well except Edwin, since he was on crutches. Derek and Casey immediately helped Edwin walk faster and they entered the elevator.

* * *

5th Floor: ICU -Intensive Care Unit-

They stood outside the big room, where the rest of the family were there, sleeping peacefully on the bed. Their faces were bruised and were hardly recognizable. Casey couldn't help but cry again, while Derek held onto her.

"How… how did this happen?" Derek turned to ask Edwin.

Edwin's face dropped, as he thought back at what happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_MOM! Couldn't you just go and get me a dress? Why did I have to go?" Lizzie sighed. Today wasn't the day where she wanted to go outside, she just wanted to stay at home._

"_Because I don't know what you want. And if I pick out the one you don't like, they we'll have to go return it." Nora stated._

"_Nora! When we get their, can we buy candy?" Marti asked, flashing Nora an adorable grin._

"_Alright Marti." Nora smiled._

"_DAD! Can you drive faster? I need to get out of here, it's so squishy!" Edwin complained._

"_Then why did you sit in the middle?" George asked._

_Edwin immediately glared at Lizzie and Marti, "Oh, why don't you ask THESE two?"_

"_Don't worry Edwin, we'll get there soon. Besides, it's not that squishy." _

"_Dad, have you seen how big Marti's baby chair is? Or however you call it." Edwin said._

"_It's not that big." George retorted._

"_Georgie, keep your eyes on the road and Edwin, stop distracting him." Nora lectured._

"_Nora, chillax… what's the odds of US, being in a car accident?" Edwin chuckled._

_George turned back for a second, "Don't jyn--"_

"_GEORGE! WATCH OUT!"_

_Next thing, everything went black as the car flipped around many times. The last thing Edwin heard was the Ambulance sirens._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"It was all my fault." Edwin said, blaming himself for the cause of the accident, "If I hadn't kept complaining to Dad, then maybe this wouldn't have happen."

Casey went over to him and hugged him, "It's not your fault Edwin, accidents happen…it just so happens that our family were the unlucky ones." She comforted.

"Are you two Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald?" A voice asked.

Casey stopped hugging Edwin and looked up, "Who are you?"

The man was dressed in a police outfit and had a stern look on his face.

"I'm officer Smith." Suddenly the stern look was replaced with a warm smile.

"Well… hello." Casey said, she really didn't know what to say.

Derek walked up to where Casey and Edwin were standing, "Is there something wrong, Officer?"

Officer Smith shook his head, "No, nothing. I just came to make sure you two are fine."

"Do you know when our family will wake up?" Derek asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not very sure. The doctor has speculated that they may wake up in a few months." He said.

Their faces dropped, "Oh."

"I'm really sorry, I need to go. If you need anything, just come find me." Officer Smith took out a card from his pocket and gave it to Derek; then left.

"Are we allowed to go in to see our family?" Casey asked Derek.

Derek shook his head and pointed to the sign on the door, "Sadly, no. It said no visitors unless allowed by Doctor."

"Where is the doctor anyway?" Casey asked as she glanced around the area.

Derek shrugged and stared at the family through the glass window.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" He asked.

Casey stood beside him, "Hopefully, soon. A few months is too long of a wait."

Derek suddenly turned to Edwin, who had his head down the whole time, "Edwin. Did the doctor let you out or something? I mean someone with crutches and a bruised up face surely isn't aloud to go home yet."

Edwin shook his head, "The doctor didn't allow me to go home. I was just thirsty and there were no nurses around, so I wanted to go to the café to buy a drink, when I spotted you guys at the front desk." He explained.

"But when will you be able to leave?" Derek asked. He wanted more people at home, heck, he wanted everyone home right now, but right now, the only person who's available to go home was Edwin.

"2 days." Edwin answered.

"Do you even have any money on you?" Casey asked, noticing he was wearing the hospital pants, which had no pockets at all.

Edwin looked at his pants, "Oops, I guess not."

They laughed. It was the first time they laughed after the accident.

* * *

_**Skewlie's Last Notes: **__Nothing too exciting happened in this chapter. Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. Haha. It'll get more exciting later on though, so stay tuned. Please review. : )_


	3. A Crush

**Skewlie's Useless Blabbering: **_Sorry for not updating. Some stuff happened, but no worries. Now I'm back –grins-_

**Disclaimer: **_You know, if I owned Life with Derek, Dasey would've been together the first time they saw each other. But since I don't, it didn't happen –cries-_

* * *

McDonaldVenturi Household – 8:46p.m

Casey and Derek entered their house after visiting Edwin and the family. Things haven't changed in the past few hours. Their family, minus Edwin, was still in a coma. Whereas Edwin wasn't allowed to step foot out of the hospital until next week, leaving Casey and Derek to be the only ones at home. Once Derek stepped foot into the house, he immediately sat on his chair and rubbed his temples. Things were out of control and he couldn't believe it. Just this morning his family had been so excited, well _kind of _excited about going out, but now…it was just horrible. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!

Casey sighed as she lay on the couch, deep in thought. She suddenly felt guilty about not spending more time with the family. She felt horrible for not treating her mom the way a mom should be treated. Casey remembered all those times her mom would be by her side when she wasn't feeling happy. And now, in the past few weeks, she had neglected her mom to hang out with her boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend, Max. She remembered when Max broke up with her; she was crying her eyes out. Her mom tried to help but she just told her to leave. Casey felt so guilty.

"Derek."

Derek turned to stare at her questioningly, "Yeah?"

"I feel horrible and guilty. It feels like I just took them for granted." She could feel the hot tears in her eyes, threatening to fall out.

"Casey." He groaned, "You did not take them for granted."

"Yes I did." The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt, "I can't believe it. I'm a horrible person."

He sighed; he _really _didn't have the time to deal with yet another problem, "Okay. I'm just going to say this once and not again. You, Casey McDonald didn't take them for granted." And without waiting for a reply, he dashed up to his room.

* * *

11:35 p.m

Derek was tossing and turning on his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, images of his family would appear in his head.

"Ahhh…" He sat up and turned on his nightstand, "Let me sleep! Just let me sleep!" Well, he didn't know if he was delusional or what, since he was talking to himself.

_-knock-_

Derek looked up as his door opened. Standing there was Casey, who pretty much looked dead.

"I can't sleep." She bit her lip, "And well… I was wondering if… I could, you know… sleep with you?" The last part was barely audible, but Derek somehow managed to still be able to hear it.

He sighed as he moved over to the other side of the bed, "Sure."

She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately closed the door, "Thank you so much Derek." And she slipped in with him, pulling the blanket over herself.

They lay there in silence, not uttering a single word.

"I guess you're like me, eh?" He broke the silence.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, not getting what he meant.

"I meant, you couldn't sleep because when you closed your eyes, images of… them… would be in your head, right?"

She nodded, "Derek. Don't you think it's ironic? I mean, just this morning, we were arguing but now, we're on the same bed together."

"Life is full of irony. Just this time, irony chose us."

Casey laughed quietly, "Trying to be poetic eh?"

"I failed, didn't I?"

"To put it nicely, yes."

Derek _smiled_, yes, smiled at her, "You know Case, maybe god created this accident to make us… you know… bond."

"Well I rather we still fight then having our family in a coma." Her eyelids felt heavy.

"Agree. Though it was slightly nice to be able to have a conversation with you. You know Case, I don't actually hate you. I don't want you to think I hate you because I always argue with you. But yes, I know I'm blabbering and that the 'I hate you' topic hasn't been brought up, but I just wanted to let you know I didn't hate you. Case… Case…?" He looked down at her.

She was asleep.

Derek smiled and leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Want to know another secret?" He said, though she was asleep, "I like you Casey. A lot actually. Thought I don't show it, but inside, it hurts when you're with another guy. It hurts when you talk about how fun your dates were. That's why I prank you, to grab your attention. I just hope that you don't hate me for always pranking you, 'cause that would hurt a lot. That would break my heart into a million pieces. I sound like a sap, thanks to you, Casey McDonald." He looked down at her and pecked her cheek before falling asleep…

* * *

9:12 a.m

Casey's eyes fluttered open as she covered her eyes due to the sunlight piercing through the window. She looked beside her and Derek was still asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist as his head was just a few inches away from hers. She couldn't help but smile, seeing how adorable he looked when he was asleep.

"Derek. Want to know a secret?" She whispered under her breath, "I secretly have a crush on you."

* * *

**Skewlie's Last Notes: **_For the record, Derek and Casey won't get together just yet. Haha… anyways, please review. I will update my other story soon (when I get more inspiration for it). And yes I know, this chapter was rather… fast-paced? Hehehe._


End file.
